オレンジと黒: Orange and Black
by Daylite
Summary: In which Tsuna realizes his feelings for his tutor and asks Nana for advice. The advice she gives him turns out to se-seduce him! R27. Yaoi. Hints of 8059.


**オレンジと****黒****: Orange and Black**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm addicted to this couple, seriously. I'm so addicted until I decided to write a one-shot about them, ignoring all my fics. I've review-ed and read many fics here in FF, and they were pretty good.

I usually hate to review, which I admit, but I just don't know. Whatever, I should really continue with my other fics.

This fic is dedicated to particularly **Hime(.)Yoshi(.)63 **(remove brackets) for her awesome fic! You rock ~

**Warning: BAD SMUT,** like seriously! This is the first time I've written yaoi or whatever, anyway you get that right? So don't come flaming me. You will leave me pissed off and I will personally make your inbox like hell *evil grin* And also this is un-beta-ed so don't expect much from this!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>one-shot, Tsuna's POV/**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Realization-<strong>

Sweat trickled down on my forehead, as I wiped away with a spare hand, the other one scribbling the answer on my worksheet. The usual chirping of the crickets flooded by years doing this time of the year-yes, it was _summer._ The orange rays that was scattered on the classroom seemed dimmer as I completed my work. I didn't ask for this, though. But nevertheless, due to _certain_ circumstances, I had to stay back and complete my work. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto didn't follow me home because of their various activities, thus I was here with Reborn.

I sighed and wrote my answer on the last question. Ta-da! Finally-I've finished it!

I got up and stretched as I stifled another yawn. Thanks to _Reborn, _I had to get it done.

I picked up my worksheet and put it on the teacher's table, frowning. I _did not like _the new teacher, especially, since he taught _mathematics, and happened to be my home-tutor._

"Uh, yeah, can we get going now?" I whispered, with an awkward smile.

It's been awkward since Reborn got his adult body back. I-I mean it's not that I don't like it… it's just… embarrassing because I find it hard to not gawk at him. I thought he would look something ungainly; but of course it always didn't go what I thought it would be. I sighed.

"Yea, but I'd have you re-do this and other piles of work later," he paused, "as always you're still _dame-Tsuna._" He uttered, lowering his fedora to cover part of his face.

I flushed. "W-why?" my voice faltered at the end, only to realize the reason why. He didn't bother to retort back anything.

I grabbed my bag and dumped in all my stuff, and opened the door, waiting for Reborn.

"R-reborn?" I called out. He hasn't been concentrating on our lessons recently. It has been bothering me for quite awhile, but I didn't voice out my thoughts to him. He snapped out of his hallucination and stood up, tipping his hat. He has been our mathematics teacher ever since he got back to his _real _body, since he couldn't _spy_ on me or keep an eye for me that easily.

"Is something the matter?" I questioned, concerned. It was weird-was he sick or something? I swung my bag on to my shoulder.

"Nothing." He muttered, strolling out of the classroom. I shut the door as I exited out. The sun is setting soon. The gorgeous sun that sat on the horizon is sinking. I gaze, mesmerized, whilst irrevocably staring at that man. We're mixed in a world of black and orange-the very colours of Reborn. It is as though we're the only living organism on this very planet. Time seemed to freeze at that moment.

He's simply breathtaking. I gasped, while I notice him doing the staring right into my eyes. I realized that my heart was bumping so fast that it could jump out any moment. _What is this feeling?_

I blushed, and let out a laugh. "Hahaha, I guess we should really get going," I said, sauntering towards the stairway at the other end of the corridor. His gaze stay fixated for a moment, before he followed behind.

The walk until the school gate was silent. The entire school was so quiet that you could even hear a pin drop. _Hibari-san_ is probably taking a nap at the student council office.

The silver gate seemed orange in dusk. A lone high-school female stood out, her eyes darting around the venue. It looked like _Namimori's _high school uniform. She clutched her school bag on her hands, tightly. Once I exited the gate, she approached me. Under the light, I couldn't see whether she had brown or black hair.

"…Ah… you're _Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun _right?" she asked, giving me a warm smile, with a tint of redness on her cheeks.

"Uhm, y-yes, is anything the matter?" I responded back, curious.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you that, I really like you!" the girl confessed. I wasn't expecting this at all, after all, who would like a guy like me who was known as _dame-Tsuna_? The shock made me speechless and I lost my ability to reply.

"Huh?" I answered, agape. I blushed. I sneaked a glance at Reborn, and realized that he was eyeing me. He was waiting for my response. A wrong answer could mean that I could never live to see tomorrow's dawn, so I thought carefully about it.

"I-I understand that if it's too sudden, so, you can take your time!" the girl cried out. I gulped.

"W-Well, alright…" I mumbled, not sure what to reply. Since she laid out an escape path for me, I might as well take that.

"T-Then, I'd see you next week here!" she yelled, before speeding off to who knows where. I wasn't really affected by her confession, which really perplexed me. I didn't even know why she would like someone like me!

After she left, we were alone yet again.

"I-I" I tried to explain myself. I didn't comprehend why I wanted to explain it to him that much though. An undeniable wave of anxiety just hit me when she admitted her feelings for me.

"_Dame-Tsuna, _looks like you've finally got a girl to like you, what're you going to do?"

I flushed, and my ears were red too. The blood kept rushing to my head. I didn't know what to say; I was expecting something else. I thought that he would…at least … Forget it; what am I thinking about? Why am I so troubled by his uncaring about this? The question echoed in my mind. I was simply speechless right now.

The sun dipped into the horizon, and the diamonds in the sky rapidly revealed itself.

"I don't know," I blurted candidly. I was lost in my thoughts. A sudden impact from the back of my head sent me yelping in pain.

"Ouch! What're you doing, Reborn?" I shrieked, rubbing the spot where he hit. He grunted, before taking out a pack of cigarettes from his suit, picking one out, holding it between 2 fingers, lighting it with a lighter. I observed his motions yet again. Why do I find him so mesmerizing? He's a man for god's sake!

"Let's go," he spoke, as he took a puff of the cigarette. I wasn't used to him smoking before, but I'm gradually getting used to it now. When he got his body back, he began smoking, which was the one fact I dislike about him. I coughed under the smoke, but he paid no heed. I attempted to mention this to him, but he just told me to get used to it, because, I was going to lead the _Vongola _family.

What has smoking got to do with that?

"Ne, R-reborn," I called, feeling unease. "Don't you have any opinion about her confession?"

The air was tense for a second, as we continued strolling under the beckoning stars. It seemed perfect for lovers going out. I traced the stars in the skies as I anticipated his answer.

"No." he murmured. The straightforward reply made me halt. My heart hurts, but I chose to put up a brave front, before continuing the journey home. A labyrinth of conflicting feelings knocked my mind, but I kept forcing a smile.

I wasn't used to this Reborn too. This Reborn appeared so distant, like we were slowly building up walls between each other. Our conversations would slowly become shorter, and deplete off. He wasn't going to just abandon me someday was he? The thought repeatedly reverberated at the back of my head.

When we've reached the house, my mother was there to welcome me, together with _Lambo and I-pin_. _Bianchi _was out today. Apparently she had something to take care of, or so she claims. I immediately felt heartwarming when I saw the familiar sight of the everyday routine.

We ate dinner in quietude. Although it was awkward, but it is still nice to have him eat dinner with me. I finished my meal briskly, not tasting anything in my mouth. After dinner, Reborn went upstairs, proclaiming that he needed to replenish his sleep. I aided my mother in clearing and drying the dishes, while she cleaned them. I didn't talk much and kept a stoic front.

"_Tsu-kun_, what's the matter? You seemed to be in distress," my mother saw through me instantly, as always. Though, when we lied about matters of the family, she sounded as if she believed in what we said.

"I-I" I was not sure whether to recount the matter to her. On the spur of the moment, I blurted it out.

"_Kaa-san, _why does my heart keep thumping when I get near _that person_? Sometimes, I find myself subconsciously gazing at that person. At other times, I find myself blushing around him, but, it seemed like recently, that person is unconcerned about me…" I babbled, and blushed.

"Ah, my, my, Tsu-kun, you've matured, you've fallen in love," her soft-spoken words shocked me.

_I've fallen in love with my sadistic tutor, Reborn._

I swallowed. It was hard to believe, but it was true. That sums up everything I've experienced. But nevertheless, talking with my mother just made me laden with more problems upon realization. Never would I think this would happen to me, though.

"You just need to _seduce _him, don't you, that way, you can find out his feelings about you."

**-Decision-**

**Part 1**

Talking to my mother made my mind explode. Se-se-seducing him? No way! That was the worse idea anyone could have, especially my mother. That was crazy. But at the back of my mind, my _stupid hyper intuition _told me that it might work. It made me itching to try it, but when I think of the consequences, I only see dire ones.

Lying at my bed, I thought of the conversation I had with my mother yet again.

"_W-What?" I yelped, flabbergasted. My mother said to se-seduce him?_

"_That's right, if he really doesn't have any feelings for Tsu-kun, then he'd not react in any other way right?" my mother's reasoning was true. She turned off the tap._

"_But…h-he," I hesitated, unsure of what to say. I covered my mouth; once I was aware that I said 'he' and wished that my mother didn't hear that._

"_It's a he? My, my, the youngsters nowadays, but don't worry! Your mother approves! Since it is a he why don't you…" _

_Oh no. No no no, my mother and her suggestions slowly slipped into my mind._

Her suggestion would never work! Not in a million years! How could I do that! It's so embarrassing! I couldn't _imagine _pulling that off!

I tossed and turned around my bed in the hot night. _Yes, it was an incredibly hot night._ I couldn't sleep, after hearing what my mother said and the weather made it more impossible. I sighed and groaned.

"Dame-Tsuna, I see you're still awake," he bellowed. He was seething mad about something. It was best not to anger him.

"Ah, yeah, I couldn't sleep, it's so hot." I complained, feeling the sweat trickling down my spine. I glanced over to Reborn, who had his eyes closed on his personal 'bed'. After complaining, he stood up and proceeded to exit the room. It was as if he couldn't stand being in the same room as me.

Upset by this, I tugged his sleeve. He turned back, staring at me with those eyes again. The fire in his eyes made my body so hot-like it was on fire, burning me.

"R-Reborn, don't leave me," I breathed, flushing from the hit, and blushing from the gaze of his. I was well aware of the messy state I am in. Was it the heat causing all this? Somehow, I feel that I could get turned on just by his gaze-those cobalt eyes, never wavering, as we look eye-to-eye.

He was still wearing his usual attire, the suit, the orange shirt, the fedora, with Leon along his side and of course a tie. My eyes trailed his course of action.

He cupped my chin, silently staring into my eyes. I did the same, once again, gazing into his cobalt black irises. He inched closer as we gradually created an atmosphere where no one could obstruct. I could feel his stable breathing. The smell of his cologne, the look of his perfectly-shaped face, the charisma of his, percolates into the deepest part of my mind. I moved as if I was hypnotized.

He placed a harsh kiss on my lips, prying my lips open, forcing our tongues into a beautiful dance. Flicks of our tongues rolling could be felt, creating a new flap of ecstasy with each motion. I could feel the sole _core of his very desire _burning into our lips, melting it. I moaned unwillingly. My primary intention was not to cause this to occur. His lips tasted like tobacco, and bitter, bitter, espresso.

_He'd only taste of stuff that is bitter. _

This new sensation caused me to moan yet again. It's like helps of pleasure being secreted into your body system.

What… what have I done now? _This was my first kiss-_and it was unbelievably… relishing. He pulled out his tie from his shirt.

I touched my lips.

He cradled my hips, as he pinned me down into the bed. He deepened the kiss, with more conflicts between our tongues, before finally breaking the kiss. The trail of sweet saliva connected to us like a thin string of cobwebs. His tongue stuck out, before utilizing it to lick my neck. I shivered. His hands captured my hands as he restricted them using his strong, powerful hands. I was _resisting; _but I didn't have enough willpower to. My veins are on fire-and so is my body.

I've managed to converse with him-finally.

"Ngh-R-reborn…" I gasped. "W-What in the world-"

My sentence was severed, with another kiss. This kiss involved more tongue-twisting, but this time with violent bites of love. Blood oozed out from my lips. He licked it and smeared it all over my neck. He bit my neck, leaving hickeys all over. It hurt, yet it was very enjoyable, although I very much hate to admit it-thus my moan escalated to a higher pitch. I was beginning to look like a doe.

Surprisingly, I managed to shove him away after this.

I panted. "… R-reborn…" I mouthed. He took his tie, and kept his gaze on me.

"Hn, next time, never look to me with that face again," he gave a half-crooked smirk, before straightening his shirt, nudging me on the head, and took one last look at me before exiting the room.

I sit there, and took a huge breath. I rubbed the spot on my forehead where he hit.

I was dumbfounded. Wha-what does that mean? What was that?

**Part 2**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was indeed very, very perplexed now. I ruffled my hand during English. The essay was the main source of my problem now. It made me blush. I tugged on my scarf that I wrapped around my neck. I wore it to cover the _marks _I had received. It was a hot summer, so everyone was wondering how stupid Icould be to wear one.

"_Love."_

With hands defending my face, I bowed my head to read the title again. Why must it be this title of all these times? Ugh! It was very infuriating. I played around with my pen, and spun it with my fingers. It was a trick I learned when I was deep in thought of just plainly daydreaming in class.

"Sawada-san!" the teacher's voice screeched through the classroom. Everyone was startled, and turn their attention to him.

I jerked, and turned to face him.

"Y-yes?" Most of my classmates just laughed.

"Why isn't there a single word on your essay? Everyone else has already started!" he reprimanded, sighing. It was useless to reprimand someone who'd never listen.

"Oi! You son of a bitch teacher! How dare you raise your voice on _Juudaime_!" Gokudera-kun defended me, which was same from the usual daily routine. I took a glimpse at the clock that was hung on the white wall. Just on time-it's around 9.15~9.20 when he would start retaliating at the teacher.

As usual, I stood up and prevented him from uttering anything else. "I appreciate your intentions, Gokudera-kun, but it's really okay," I convinced. He finally gave in and sat back into his sit. I heaved a sigh of relieve.

The class settled down and I stole a quick glance at Gokudera-kun's paper.

"_My only love is Sawada Tsunayoshi-who in the near future would be my boss, and I, would be his right-hand man. However, please don't misunderstand, that baseball idiot is not my friend!" _

I stopped reading. I should have expected that of course. I turned to Yamamoto, who was snoring away. I didn't bother even reading Chrome's paper because it'd be full of pineapples…

Just as I almost drift back into dreamland, Kyoko-chan turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back. I still felt the heart-bumping sensation with her sweet smile, but… it was just a crush. I wondered what she wrote for her essay.

The bell cracked the silence in the entire block. Screams could be heard from various classrooms. School's over; and the English teacher gave us the essay as homework. Yamamoto rose, as he and Gokudera-kun crowded at my table. I told them that I was going home after this-I'm not waiting for Reborn, who still had work-as his job of a teacher in school.

Since Yamamoto didn't have any practice today, we decided to head home together with Gokudera-kun.

When we stepped out of the classroom, posters were stamped all over the walls of the campus. Some flew out because of the wind, on to the ground. As a result, the whole place appeared like a office with many, paperwork undone. I picked up a piece on the ground and briefly scanned it.

_Cross-dressing contest! _

_Calling out to all males! This is an event for the school's festival. Attractive prizes would be won! _

_Come join us! _

I didn't want to read anymore so I threw the paper back to the ground. I wasn't interested in some girly contest that wouldn't solve my problem.

"Tsuna, what was that?" Yamamoto asked, giving me his usual grin.

"W-well-"just as I was about to answer him, someone interrupted me, _again._

"I didn't know that you thought that you could be more useful when you're a _girl, _dame-Tsuna," the interrupter basically just sums it up. I sighed. I didn't want to confront Reborn right now. Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?

"I didn't." I distinctly stated, not looking at him. It was because I was both shy and I wanted to be rebellious. The reason? Puberty. I was rolling my eyes at him. This is the first time I treated him with this low level of disrespect.

"I'm leaving." I blushed, but turned anyway. It was so dumb-the presence of him made my heart jump.

He held my hand when I was about to leave with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun. It frustrates me to no end that my escape plan was foiled.

"You are having extra curriculum with your math teacher," he commanded, and narrowed his eyes at both of my guardians, hinting them to flee, whilst petting Leon. They blinked, getting the hint, and fled. They're still weak to Reborn.

"Fine…" I agreed. His grip tightened around my wrists, and pulled me into the classroom.

Both he and I dragged the chair opened. We didn't bother to lift it. I sat down, in my usual pose. He had his legs up on the table, as usual. The bright light shimmered into the classroom without any lights on. The gentle breeze caressed our hair as it swayed. A fleeting moment passed before I spoke.

"Why?" my glare upon him was strong. I desired for the reason and I craved for it now.

"Why are you avoiding me this few weeks? Have I done something wrong? What was that kiss for then? Tell me, Reborn!" I squalled, letting out my outburst. The first few weeks were unbearable until the kiss. The words he said when that girl confessed stung me. When I imagine myself living without me, my whole existence would become void. I felt like… I was breaking apart right in front of him. And he should feel privileged, because it's the first time I did this play to anyone else.

"I'll tell you, on one condition." He whispered, so softly that I must wince to hear it.

**Part 3**

The sun in the sky really did its duty today. At midair, its ray scattered all over the grassy field, like red beams shooting down to earth. It was really dehydrating that several people fainted in my class. I took a gulp from my water. The air today was usually humid though.

Girls were dressed in their unusually transparent shirt. But not obviously, of course, it was because of the sweat. It was difficult not to glare, and glue their eyes to their figure. Like I said, I'm still growing! It's normal to stare right? Today was indeed a _hot _day. My eyes traced them back as they finished the track course. I sighed, tearing my eyes from them. I huffed.

I gazed on the clear sky, the sky that encompasses all, revealing each and every trait of the weather, and then the bright sun-the one which very existence is important to me now-Reborn. With my outstretched hand high up in the sky I tried to grasp the source of light. Without a doubt, I know that it was useless.

"Why has it be _that_ of all conditions?" I grumbled, softly, under my breath. Gokudera-kun just sat right by my side, staring intently at me, with a puzzled look on his face. Yamamoto, on the other hand, just voiced out his opinions.

"What's the condition?" Yamamoto queried, though he himself was unsure of what I'm talking about. I chuckled. He was just this funny. Well, it wouldn't harm them to tell them right? Since they probably didn't know about our conversation, I told them.

"Cross-dressing," I smoothly enunciated it. Gokudera-kun literally jerked, shoulder tensed up.

"Juudaime! I didn't know that you're into-"Gokudera-kun would prate on if I don't stop him. I placed my palm close to his face, to signal him to stop talking.

"I'm not. It's just certain circumstances had me do that," I clarified, with a slight smile. Yamamoto said his usual '_ma, ma,'_ and he and Gokudera-kun got into another argument. My _sadistic _tutor just enjoyed torturing me this much, eh? Well then, I'll show him _cross-dressing_. I would show him something that would _make his mouth open so big that even an elephant could fit in._

I narrowed my eyes. Oh yes, I am going to do it. I shrugged off my scarf. Releasing my scarf as it floated off along with the wind, I took a breath in. I've never been so determined all my life. Perhaps I should start doing something for myself; and for Reborn too.

"Ah, Tsuna, your scarf!" Yamamoto informed, tapping my shoulder. I gave him a grin.

"It's okay… Let it go; it's a hot day anyway," I answered customarily.

"Ah-" Gokudera-kun wanted to respond before Yamamoto but he was a second too late. I stifled a laugh. Just as another argument was about to commence, he noticed the bruises on my neck.

"Juudaime, what happened? Who did this to you?" he went berserk. Oh my. A Gokudera-kun like this was… just crazily dreadful. I shot a glance to Yamamoto, and he went to appease Gokudera-kun.

"W-Well… a-actually I-"I was incoherent. What I wanted to say was "_Well I got bitten by a stupid mosquito which happens to like my blood so much that it sucked so much blood at so much areas out of me,"_ but I couldn't say that, obviously.

"I gave him those," Reborn announced, posing at the platform, cocking his head. Using his gun, he pointed his fedora up to tilt it. He was always this stunning, eye-catching. My eyes widened, caught off guard.

"R-Reborn-san?"

"Ah, it's the baby!" Yamamoto waved to him while Gokudera-kun stood there, speechless.

"If you're caught off guard like this, you still have a lot to learn, _dame-Tsuna,_" he mocked. I rolled my eyes. That act of rolling my eyes was starting to become a habit. You can't be expecting that there's a guy popping out every moment out of nowhere right? It sounds way too perverted. Reborn ignored the two while focusing on me.

"Yes, you can expect," he enounce with his Italian accent. I frowned.

"Stop reading my mind, you stalker," I scowled. The other thing I hate about him that he always know what's on my mind. But oh no, I won't allow him to foil my plan. I smirked. He might not be able to read me like an open book now.

"I'll join it." I declared, resolved. The Physical education teacher called us to gather, but the 3 of us disregarded him. He wailed, but after a look from Reborn, he shut his trap, and released the class for a break. He rapidly scrambled off after that.

Reborn leaned behind the elongated fence behind him. He cocked his eyebrows.

"Oh? You will?" Now he was just teasing me. I nodded.

"You'd better keep your promise!"

Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto didn't entirely comprehend our conversation, but they were beginning to. It's not like I was particularly attempting to hide it from them, anyway.

"Hn."

**-Execution-**

**Part 1**

My hands run through silk, cotton and all types of materials that make a wonderful dress. I didn't know what girls would wear, or like to wear. I had no idea. Desperate, I consulted my mother again. She was over the moon when I told her about this idiotic contest that I was going to take part in. Eventually, she dragged me into a myriad of shops. My legs were sore, and I was complaining, but she didn't give a damn about me.

All she cared was about finding a right dress for me.

The school festival was going to be in 3 days time. I managed to sign myself up. I didn't know who else was entering in this farce. My phone vibrated. I fished it out from my pocket, unlocking my screen. It was from Gokudera-kun. Leaving my mother to pick the clothes, I read the text.

_From: Gokudera-kun_

_Title: Yay Juudaime, good news!_

_Juudaime! I joined the cross-dressing competition too! They said that the contestants would be judged in pairs, so as your right hand man, how could I afford not to support you? Don't worry Juudaime, I'd have it all covered! I'll protect you from those animals th-_

I locked my cellphone's screen. I rubbed my forehead. Gokudera-kun is joining with me? I don't mind him joining, but it just made things complicated.

"Kaa-san, apparently Gokudera-kun's joining too, so pick a dress for him too," I whimpered. I just hope that we don't look weird in dresses. Just imagining the both of us in dresses would be… too absurd, and there was I, blabbering about joining this farce. What am I going to do now?

"That's great! Now I can have more daughters!" she cried out, rummaging the stack of dresses in the shop. The shop was one that my mother used to frequent in, when she was young. It sold fashionable clothes, I heard.

"Kaa-san, it's just for that day." I whined. She seemed to misunderstand about the fact that I was _only going to wear that outfit for a day_. I crept out of the shop, leaving my unaware mother inside.

The busy street was crowded with people, a couple of them flocking into stores. Momentarily, I seemed to be forgetting about all these while looking at the crowd move. Then, I begin thinking about the girl who confessed to me. Am I going to reject her, just like _Haru_? If it could make Reborn jealous, would I date her?

_But wouldn't that just hurt her more? _A pang of guilt lingered in my heart. I don't want to hurt her.

A shout snapped my string of thoughts.

"Juudaime!" I shot my head up, and as expected, saw Gokudera-kun, waving to me. I waved back to him enthusiastically. It was good for me to see someone so cheerful. I should be grateful that someone would accompany me for that silly absurd event.

He was at the far end of the street. When he saw me, he squeezed through the crowd, which caused many people to eye him irefully. Well, I was used to this, so I didn't respond anything particular to that. He managed to reach where I was.

"Ah, good timing, Gokudera-kun, would you like to pick the outfits? _Kaa-san _is picking for us, if you don't mind," I elucidated.

Gokudera-kun look as dashing as he usually would be, wearing monochromic colours today. With his sleeveless vest, a dress shirt inside and black crossed-skinny jeans with a belt, he looked perfect for any girl to swoon over. He titled his sunglasses up. Well, but fortunately and unfortunately, I'm not interested in him. He's just my best friend.

"It would be a pleasure if Juudaime's mother would pick out for me! I would gladly accept whatever she picked!" Gokudera-kun exclaimed. Well, he better not regret it when my mother shows him his outfit then.

"Tsu-kun, come in, I'll show you Gokudera-kun's and your outfit!" she bawled out, jumping with joy. I mentally sighed and stiffened, while Gokudera-kun strolled into the shop behind me, greeting my mother.

She twirled around flipping our outfits for us to see.

I gasped. Gokudera-kun gasped.

_Oh… my fucking god. For the fucking sake of heaven; do we really have to wear that?_

I restrained my will to scream.

**Part 2**

I groaned. Recently, I have been groaning a lot. I smacked my forehead. I don't know whether should I laugh at Gokudera-kun's and my plight, or should I sob. I feel like ripping myself inside out right now. I frowned. I shouldn't have agreed on that. I wanted to back out right now, but by then, it wouldn't work. Somehow I think, since I signed up, he would drag me off the ground to the contest.

Besides, if I back out, what about Gokudera-kun? I winced.

I stood at the edge of my bed. Then I realized something-the girl said that she would come back a week later right? That happened to be today. I cursed under my breath. Why is today the day of the festival for god's sake? I slammed my fist on the table. Puberty must be the cause of all these anger management issues.

I don't even want to mention about what puberty did to my body, _it is that awkward._ Reborn would tease me about those, which I tend to ignore.

I sieved through my hair with my hands. I took a breath. Stuffing the outfit in my bag, I zipped it and headed for school.

Gokudera-kun told me that he actually made a bet with Yamamoto that if one of them lost; they had to enter the contest to accompany me. I was touched by their effort, but I had no idea what they bet on. Well, at least there's someone to accompany me.

I stepped down the stairs, carefully taking each step. I don't want to tumble down today, or I might end up with a black eye or something. I heard that _Kyoko and Haru _would be helping out with my outfit, at the backstage before the contest starts though. Kaa-san probably told them, even I told her not to. They told me they wanted to style Gokudera-kun's and my hair. I shivered. Just the thought of it made me quiver.

Before I went into the kitchen, I took a deep breath before turning the knob. When I entered, Reborn had his legs on the long legs on the table while reading a newspaper. He didn't eat my breakfast today probably because I woke up early. And why I woke up early you ask? That's because I couldn't sleep. I woke up at 4 in the morning.

I dragged the chair and took my seat.

"Good morning Tsu-kun, you're early today. Did you have a good sleep?" my mother interrogated, though not looking at me.

"Good morning Kaa-san, Reborn," I said while nodding at Reborn. He tipped his fedora a little to acknowledge that. "It was…okay." I lied smoothly, but got a glance from Reborn. Ah, he knows I'm lying. Whatever, it isn't important anyway.

I wolfed down my breakfast and sipped my juice. I would need the energy _for the rest of the day later_, and I'm certain of it, because my hyper intuition told me so.

After breakfast, I swung my bag and hung it on my shoulder. "I'm going," I said tentatively.

"Have a safe trip, I'll be catching you later!" I head out before she could jabber about other stuff that I don't wish to listen. I am going to have to make this work. I'll pull myself together. I stepped out of the gate, hearing faint noises of the bickering of the duo. It was weak, but one could hear their _affection_ in their voices. So this is why he joined the contest then? I chuckled.

"Juudaime, good morning!" Gokudera-kun cried out, giving me his usual grin. I gave him a grin, and gave Yamamoto the same face. Although they were startled by my sudden appearance, they resumed their normal gab. We stalked away to school.

**Part 3**

We didn't have any classes today. All we did was to prepare for the school festival. Our class is running a restaurant, for fine princes and princesses to dine. It was like treating the customers as royalty, serving them with subjugation. W-Well; I had no idea who came out with such a sadistic idea. There mere thought of it sent shivers down my spine. Something tells me that Reborn suggested it.

Luckily, I was chosen for the uh, kitchen duty. I had to wash the dishes and prepare the food. It was an okay task for me, rather than kissing the foot of customers.

Unfortunately, Gokudera-kun got chosen as a waiter. Yamamoto was the escort and flyer distributor. Gokudera-kun refused to suck up to the whims of the customers and caused quite a fuss. I went out and calm him down. it was quite a tough time, but seeing Gokudera-kun wearing a butler suit makes me gasp. It looks like everything looks good on him.

Yamamoto also had a butler's outfit on, and they all look dashing. I wouldn't dare imagine myself with a suit on.

When the clock struck 12, the 3 of us switched duty with the next 3 classmates. We rushed to the venue of the contest. Gokudera-kun had his outfit in his bag too, stuffed deep inside to avoid any one to see it. To him, it was the most embarrassing outfit, even though it's from' Juudaime's mother'.

I stifled a laugh at the thought of that. Gokudera-kun eyed me, but said nothing. Both of us went into backstage while Yamamoto merely sat on the audience's porch, dozing off gradually. I wasn't sure if Reborn was going to come. I sent a silent prayer, that he didn't come…or not.

In the back, it looked like a salon. Haru dragged me to her seat, forcing me down while I fidget. She held a hair iron, and several bottles of lotions clasped in her hand, smirking menacingly. I trembled. Is she going to straighten my gravity-defying hair? My hands blocked her way to my hair. She peeled them all off and began her work.

While she was working on my hair, I constantly took several peeks at Gokudera-kun's condition. Kyouko was extending his hair temporarily, so that it may look as if he had long hair. Gokudera-kun was yelping in distress whilst I look at him, amused.

"Gokudera-san, please stop moving around!" Kyouko-chan nagged, afflicted by him. I shot a pleading look at Gokudera-kun and he finally agreed. When our hairs are done, I couldn't believe myself. I looked completely…girlish. I face-palmed.

Gokudera-kun was gorgeous. With silver hair and emerald piercing eyes, he could make any man beg on their feet right now, except me, because like I said, I don't think of him as a lover. They pinned up several hair ornaments like feathers rolled up in his hair. They then pushed him into the dressing room.

For me, Haru curled the ends of my hair, and tied it up. Feathers and gems were attached to my hair as usual. They too pushed me into the dressing room. Inside it, all the stuff required is there- a chest pad and the dress.

I managed to put the chest pad on without any difficulty. My mom had taught me how to put it on, after several awkward sessions. It was one which I couldn't forget.

For my undergarments, I had no choice but to wear what my mom bought. Apparently, all my boxes would be too long for the dress. I winced at the undergarments. Lacey- that type that you see at the movies when the actress is trying to uh…seduce the main lead. Eh-hem.

I narrowed my eyes and took one last scan at the dress. It was draped with ribbons and laces. It was a mini-skirt which she picked. The huge cleavage at the back she said was unavoidable. The cleavage was cut till half of my hips. I find it suspicious.

The frilly dress was uncomfortable to walk in. The dress hugged my figure, and the chest pad made my chest looked… uh… I don't know how to put it. I slipped on the white fishnet stockings and then the high heel boots. I took a deep breath. _Everything was going to be fine, I told myself repeatedly, despite my hyper intuition told me that Reborn would be coming._

When I stepped out of the dressing room, Haru told me that I should become a girl immediately. I restrained myself from asking her is she crazy. Kyouko told me I looked gorgeous, than any girl out there.

Gokudera-kun stepped out later than me. His dress was black, the opposite colour of mine. Like a angel that sent messages of doom from hell, he was one hell of a sexy angel. Like black feathers drifting down from the sky when he stepped out, both of the hairstylists cried in joy. To them, their masterpieces were complete-the angel of serenity and the angel of despair.

"Gokudera-kun, you look amazing!" I exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up. He returned the compliment. After a few moments of chatter, the MCs of the contest declared that it was our turn to shine. I swallowed, and glanced around nervously.

_Its okay, I'm determined. I'm going to succeed._

I stepped out of the backstage and entered the spotlight with Gokudera-kun.

**Part 4**

"Entering the stage next would be contestant number 27 and contestant number 59, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Gokudera Hayato respectively. The theme of their costumes is-" his sentence broke as we entered the spotlight. Murmurs could be heard from the crowd, praising how beautiful both of us were. The MCs were speechless.

"That's –dame-ts-tsuna? He looks so cute in that! I can't believe my eyes! If he's gay then I'll-"a person from the crowd proclaimed, pinching his nose to stop the blood from flowing out. Reborn knocked out the person, and gave him one of his famous smirks.

I gave him my smirk. I arched my neck and placed my hand on Gokudera-kun's neck. He held on to my back as I turned away from the crowd. We posed. It was a sudden idea out of my mind, and I decided to go along with it.

"—Angels." The MCs that were shocked continued the sentence, the closeness with Gokudera-kun made me want to take a step back, but I didn't. My inner voice was squeaking like a fangirl-it's like yes! Hah take that Reborn! Just by wearing this stupid dress I can seduce him, if that's the case, then it's too easy.

I released me hands from Gokudera-kun, and he released his too. We sashayed, yes sashayed indeed, back to backstage. Well, it was kind of deliberate, and I didn't know Gokudera-kun's mind and my mind had so much sync.

When I stepped into backstage, Haru and Kyouko-chan were screaming in joy. Sentences like "woah you were so awesome there," and "you looked completely like a female model!" could be heard. I gave them a weak smile. Thinking back, I looked so gay back then. I stilled.

There was a sudden silence on the stage. Then the MCs shouted our names. We were the eventual winners of the contest. I couldn't believe it. I blinked. I was dragged out with Gokudera-kun by the girls. The spotlight was on us, as I flushed.

"Alright, both of them would receive…" the MC continued his speech. I didn't focus on what the MC was saying, but instead my entire gaze was focused on Reborn. The same could be said for him.

The event ended soon after, and we returned backstage again. Haru and Kyouko-chan were nowhere to be found.

"Haru? Kyouko-chan?" I called. Echoes reverberated throughout the whole backstage. Now this was just creepy. Gokudera-kun was complaining about them ditching us and running away because they're too lazy to remove our make-ups and hair ornaments. I convinced him that it wasn't true; they probably had something to do.

"So what do we do no-"my sentence was broken as someone covered my mouth and dragged me into the darkness. I extended my hands out to reach Gokudera-kun, but he soon vanished off my sight. The last thing I heard was, "Juudaime-!" before he too was dragged into the seeping darkness.

**-Conclusion-**

**Part 1**

"Mmph…" I groaned and and tried to touched the back of my head, but to find my hands cuffed to a bed. My dress was still in place, and I guess I am still safe. A glance around the surroundings showed that I'm in a hotel suite. The gigantic king-sized bed that I lied in had silky linens, and the suite had stretched out to a regular-sized office department.

The objects in the suite looked fragile and expensive. I shuddered at the thought of compensating for it after breaking one.

I closed my eyes for a second, and the next moment I see someone in front of me, staring right at me.

"As usual, you failed to notice me entering the room, you're still dame as usual, dame-Tsuna,"he claimed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Release me, Reborn." I ordered.

"No." his answer was firm. It looks like I have to get myself out then. He spoke again then. "I've troubled myself of kidnapping you, why would I fucking release you?"

"What happened to Gokudera-kun?" he better had not done anything to him. He's innocent.

"Love happened. Yamamoto took him away." He swiftly responded and crept his way slowly to me. The glass panels behind revealed dusk. The same atmosphere when we were in school seeped back.

Before I could shriek, Yamamoto took Gokudera-kun away? What?

I still have something under my sleeve. My trump card- "You promised to tell me. I want your answer now."

He released a chuckle, and it resounded throughout the whole suite. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Are you that dense Tsuna? Do I have to spell everything out for you? But as your reward, for the sake of your retarded brain, I'll tell you." He murmured.

He climbed up the bed, cornering me. He pressed himself low enough to whisper to my ear. "You weren't aware. How I was suffering, how you seduced me, how hard it was to not pin you down and rip your clothes into pieces and fuck you hard. Do you know why I made you join the contest? I wanted to know to what extent you'd do to become mine."

Biting my ear, I flinched. His nibbles sent ripples of excitement to the lower part of my body. He lick it and went down for my neck. I could feel more bites and sucks. Blood oozed out of the wound he gave me, and he lick it. Like a vampire sending pleasure to his victim, he sucked my blood straight out of my wound. I muffled my voice.

He cradled my head, removing the hair ornaments roughly, then, he went to kiss me. His mouth taste of blood, saliva, and the usual espresso. This time, he didn't smoke. I was glad. I returned his kiss as our tongues snaked into a dance. My will was wavering.

Without bringing the kiss, his hands explored my chest without removing my dress. Pressing and rubbing my nipples, I shivered. He broke the kiss and gave me time to gasp and breathe. The erection underneath the dress was building up. I thought it was just a make out session, but to my horror, it was not.

He took some time to appreciate me in the glittery lacy dress. After several moments which seemed like forever, he tangled his hands around my backbone, and unzipped my dress. He then toss of the dress. His fingers traced my ...undergarments. I blushed. The heat was going to my head.

"You picked this?" he inquired, with a grin. I quivered under his warm touch. I shook my head, with another deep blush.

"Kaa-san picked it." I answered, my eyes darting around the room, not facing him. With another hand, he removed his tie and jacket. He removed the hand that was on my body and unbuttoned his shirt, and discarded them on to the ground. His fedora hat was still on, though. Leon was with him too.

His biceps glistened under the dipping sun. He really was a handsome man.

"Can you release me?" I asked something out of the question, but he answered it anyway.

"No." Another one word answer from him-when he answers them in a word, he means it, but I decided to go against it anyway.

"Why not?"

"You'd run away. I don't like the idea of you running away, now that I am ready to devour you." I shivered again.

"You know, you're really cute." The bed creaked. His body slowly inched towards mine. From his pocket, he took out a lube and put it on the side table.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I yelled, the feeling of dread has returned. He really is such a sadistic tutor isn't he? I know clearly that I was relishing this session with him, but I still tried to fight back. Don't I already know that I love him? Why am I still rejecting this?

"What do you think I am doing?" he retorted, smacking my head. My heart thumped louder than ever before. I had no idea what he was doing.

"Do you really need me to give you a lesson on a handjob?" that question had already replied to all my doubts. My heartbeat gradually increased, and I think it's so loud that he could hear.

"W-Wait-"my refusal only resulted in another kiss. It was fierce and rough as the last time. He wasn't going to show any mercy to me, is he? I kissed him back willingly though, representing me giving my consent to him. He grunted while I let out a soft moan.

"I won't hold back, even though you have a virgin ass." He spoke in between the kiss.

"Hieee!" I let out my squeak as he gave me a smirk. Placing his hands on my hips, he rubbed my erogenous spots while leaving bite marks all across my stomach. Slowly, he tugged my bra and tossed it off, rubbing my nipples and playing with them. I suppressed another moan.

"Stop being in denial. You're starting to look like a damsel in distress." The words he said stung me, but just as I wanted to reply back, pleasure overtook.

"…I…" I tried to rejoinder, but the task was simply too difficult for me right now. "I am not…" I argued back, taking a deep breath. But wait, isn't this what I wanted? I mean, seducing him, right? I wanted to scratch my head, but it was impossible with the handcuffs. So does that meant that i-I had succeeded?

"Tsuna, I didn't imagine you'd be such a bad boy. I honestly thought you were good, so I'm going to punish you. Who taught you that?" He stated, removing his pants a throwing it off with a sadistic smirk. I forgot that he could read my mind! Ugh!

I strung back and tensed. He reached out for my panties and roughly tossed it off to the stack where it joined all our clothes. Leon was nowhere to be seen now, though. The heat to my face is getting hotter. I turned away, trying not to face him, embarrassed.

"Wh-where's Leon?" I stuttered trying to distract him. This isn't working though.

"Out. Don't shy away. You would only look more delicious when you do that. Besides, it's not that I haven't seen you naked before." He commented, brushing my private part with his skillful hands folds after folds after folds. I can't believe I was getting excited over this!

"Wh-what?" I gasped, after learning that.

"Don't stray away from my question. Who taught you that?" he repeated, holding on to my cock.

I was flustered with excitement and undeniable arousal. Tilting my head higher, while he lifted my body higher a bit, I spoke. "Kaaaa-sannngh."

"Maman? I see." After releasing it, he began licking it. I was turned on just by the sight of him doing that.

"Nnn… Re-reborn…"

"Does this feels good Tsuna?" he hummed, and then continuing this conversation. "As your punishment, we'll have round 2 in the bathroom."

"Wh-what? Nnno-" I whimpered, feeling that I was cumming. The semen stained Reborn's chest until his neck. I can't take this anymore!

Lastly, he slipped off his underwear and threw it off. My eyes widened at how large he is. I flushed.

"Like what you see, Tsuna?"

"Re-reborn… t-take me now…" I pleaded, unwillingly or willingly, I have no idea. I am losing my sanity now.

"Beg for it." He uttered. I trembled, as he held me tightly, hips nudging hips. I knew he was a sadistic tutor, but I didn't know that in bed, he still had the same sadistic nature!

"Re-reborn… " I complained, eyebrows twitching despite this. He grabbed the lube that was cast aside before and uncapped it. Applying some on both his and my cock, he rubbed them together. The friction was causing me to cum again. I panted, aroused again. My eyes swayed to his spiky hair without his fedora on.

He probably wanted us to reach orgasm together.

I didn't know that he maintained it neat since he was an adult. The black hair glistened with his sweat.

I felt myself moving along with him, despite the handcuffs.

After all these which I thought it was over, it was not. He got some more lube and applied it on his fingers.

He placed a finger inside my _hole_ and it hurt. _Like fuck it hurt. _I screeched. "R-reborn… it…" he placed another finger inside my manhole. It damn hurt! "HURTS!"

Panting, I breathed heavily. He chuckled, and gave a peck on my cheek.

"You're so tight," he teased, licking my cheeks. I once again shivered under his warm touch. Like fire coursing through our veins, everywhere was so hot.

Placing a final and third finger in, I gasped in pain. "…Ngh…" Kissing away my pain by bringing me delectation, I let out a groan. Nothing seemed to occupy my mind now except one.

_So it did work._

He begins thrusting the fingers in and out. It was incredibly painful yet I was in heaven, I was in bliss, hopelessly wishing this would not stop. "…Ah…." His warm hands cradled my hips gently now, he wasn't as rough as he said he would be.

"Hm? You want me to be? You're a Masochist aren't you? Shall we get into SM play then?" he queried, laughing at my humorous thought. His laugh is low and deep, yet a delightful sound he makes. I know that I am being capricious…but I sound so gay, and the fact is, I already comprehended that fact long ago.

I blushed. "You're…ah…re-eally a true pure s-sadist, y-oou know that?"

The fingers brushed across and butt and he completely removed them from it. Licking his lips, he muttered something straight into my ear by bending down. Then he began inserting and scissoring inside, causing me to slip a moan.

"Will you tell me you love me, over and over again?"He hummed, in a sing-song voice. The blush crept up my cheeks again and spread. He was being…especially mushy! It's not like him!

"W-Why are you asking me all these?" _It's not as if you don't know. _Without my hands to cover my face from his, I feel totally exposed. I tried not to face him again.

"I know." He carried my body up and tilted my head to his chest. The Arcobaleno pacifier now hung around his neck, dangling as it chained into a necklace. "Can you hear my heartbeat? It's racing…only for you."

_Thump…thump…thump…_

His heartbeat is stable and gradually picking up speed. "I'm but only human, Tsuna." I feel like touching him when he said that. I want to comfort him, and claim his lips so badly right now.

"I'll only say this to you when we're like this," _I don't understand. _He knocked my head. "Which means, when you're my lover, you're my lover. When you're my student, I am your teacher. Got it?" I gave him a silent nod. We're stuck in a spiral of madness and conflicting feelings between identities. However, I guess its okay… to remain like this right?

He tore my legs apart. It was really embarrassing for me, but I didn't shy away. I felt that I have not been so embarrassed my whole life, not even when Reborn used to shot me with the dying will bullet and caused me to run in my under pants. I've never felt this exposed before.

"It'd hurt, and I won't be gentle," his fingers smoothen the edge of the hole, and he thrust in.

The overpowering pain made me gasp and I blacked out for a few seconds. I panted non-stop. Blushing, panting, shivering, and climaxing at the same time wasn't doing me any good. I didn't mean for it to happen anyway, it was just my second release? I think so.

I winced, and flinched in the pain as he allowed a little more of his huge member pushed inside of me.

"You're so tight, Tsuna…" he asserted. I cupped his face like in response. Tears aversely trickled down my face. He licked my tears, and his tongue travelled up to my eyes. Glancing down, he has only inserted ¼ of his member inside. I mentally cursed.

"Bear with it, Tsuna." With that said, he shoved his entire member inside of me. I felt like I was breaking apart, splitting apart into 2. I groaned and cried out loud. I clenched my hands into fists.

"Hn, I told you I won't go easy on you," he remarked, sarcastically. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"It hurts, bastard!" I felt blood dripping out.

Reborn laughed. I narrowed my eyes. This is his entire fault. His bloody fault! This was certainly not my hymen, since males didn't have. The only reason to explain this is his fucked up cock!

I gave him a defiant glare, like eyes shooting lasers straight at him. He didn't seem to mind that. Instead, he grabbed my chin, and gave me a whole hearted kiss.

After some tongue-twisting and dancing, he bit my lower lips again. Flicking my forehead, he laughed.

"This is your punishment for not respecting your elders," he mused. I wanted to retaliate but he starting pumping himself as he entered in and out of me.

Before I could react, the pain slowly melted away and all that was left was… pure pleasure. I could feel his essence inside of me. I could feel him climaxing inside of me.

"Ngh… R-reborn…" I vaguely screamed his name. The air felt still for a moment. Our prolonged shadows became to commingle in the darkness, and progressively, it faded out. All that was left was the deep shade of navy blue that plastered the sky. No moon or stars were present, but I felt warm enough without it.

"F-faster, faster," I implored, lost in the ecstasy of his thrusting. He traced my cock, and chuckled.

"Stop making such lewd requests, you're being awfully slutty today. Just so you know, you," he pointed a finger at me, "would be my caged bitch forever," with a final deep thrust, he stayed like that for awhile.

_We were finally together as one._

"I love you, dame-Tsuna." He stated, gazing at me with his usual smirk.

_I made him confess. I did succeed in a way, I guess. Kaa-san's idea works, but it did work with a certain __**price**_**...**

"_Ti amo_, Reborn." He placed a gentle chaste kiss on my forehead. Then removing himself out of me, he carried me, bridal-style.

"W-What are you doing?" I bawled, struggling by kicking my legs and hands. _W-Wait don't tell me-_

"Dame-Tsuna, you aren't listening aren't you? I'll punish you by adding round 3 after we finish round 2 in the bathroom." He declared. I felt my eyebrows twitch.

"No way Reborn, nnnn" my sentence was cut by a simple kiss from him. Ignoring me, he lifted me to the bathroom.

**Part 2**

"Ugh…" I woke up, drowsy and lack of energy in my bed. All my energy was drained out of my body thanks to _Reborn!_ I smacked my face as I struggled to get up after 5 rounds we did yesterday. Not only had my hips felt sore, my whole body felt sore! Well for my rear, it hurt like hell! I limped out of bed.

We had school today, argh! I just remembered! I slipped out of my pajamas and donned on my school uniform. Checking my attire, making sure that it's fine, I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. Snatching a toast from Kaa-san, I bid goodbye to her. Memories of last night flood up to me, as I recalled what had happened. I blushed.

"_Oh-oh my, what happened to you, Tsu-kun?" she questioned, concerned. Guilt became to overcome me. I didn't tell her that I would be coming back at such a late time, its 3.37 a.m. exactly in the morning. Reborn had carried me back bridal-style, insisting that I let him carry. Usually, he would force me to drag my body home, but today, something was different. He claimed that we were lovers now, but that doesn't mean I could be given such treatment daily._

"_Sorry, Maman. I kept Tsuna up so late." Reborn apologized, and I gave her my apology too. I felt so bad about making her wait._

_To make the situation worse, Kaa-san just had to ask about the question I had least wanted to answer or face right now._

"_So, Tsu-kun, did it work?" if I had the strength to lift my hands, I would have smacked my face, or at least covered it._

_Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. There's no use crying over split milk. I gave her a nod, blushing. Reborn diverted his gaze between me and Kaa-san, figuring out the entire plan. Given that he could read my mind, since now that it's all over, it didn't matter._

"_But Maman, you didn't know who dame-Tsuna's crush is right?" He gave me a wide grin. Oh no oh no. My heart literally stopped when he said that._

_Kaa-san shook her head. Before Reborn could speak one word out, I placed my palm on his mouth using all my energy I could muster out. _

"_Haha, Kaa-s-san its n-nothing." I tried to prevent him from saying anything. He forcefully pulled my weak hand off his mouth._

"_Maman, please give me your permission for Tsuna's hand." He uttered, not one word less. I stopped breathing. I felt the world collapsing. He never did tell me about this! I wasn't expecting any of this! Besides, I'm a guy! How is a guy supposed to marry a guy in the first place?_

"_Oh my. Do you want to, Tsu-kun?" Kaa-san still appeared concerned, but I know deep down, she's jumping for joy. I quivered._

"_I-I-" before I could agree, Reborn interrupted._

"_He said yes to me just now when we were out making love."_

_AHHHHHHHHHHH! I frowned. When did I say such a thing? I didn't mention any of this nonsense! And he told up on me! That sadistic tutor!_

_Kaa-san blushed in response. I blushed too and I kept sending Reborn death glares. _

"_Oh w-well, I guess Tsuna's in your hands then, Reborn. Please take good care of my son."_

_! I don't want to marry that sadistic tutor of mine! He did that without asking! _

I sighed as I bumped into someone. I rubbed my head and just as I wanted to apologize, a familiar voice greeted me.

"Morning Tsuna!" the over-friendly voice greeted me, which I flinched in response. I had remembered what Reborn had told me yesterday. What had he done to G-Gokudera-kun?

"Good morning, Yamamoto," I greeted him back, as I leaned to the pole, trying to hide the fact that I was limping. I glanced around, looking for Gokudera-kun.

Yamamoto, sensing my doubt, answered it without me asking. "Haya-GG-okudera's here." Gokudera-kun staggered, as he grabbed Yamamoto on the shoulder.

"Are y-you okay, Gokudera-kun?"

He nodded, silent, and went off with his usual apologies. I shut him up before he could as we well, staggered off to school. In which we were silent about what had occurred yesterday.

The sky was painted blue, and the clouds were moving slowly, just like our awkward walk to school.

**Part 3**

"W-Why am I staying back for detention again?" I queried, frustrated. I am already attempting to hide the fact of me limping by giving my classmates the excuse of me falling down and spraining my ankle.

They seemed to believe though,

The sun is high up in the sky, but today was different, it was breezy. The classroom's windows were opened to provide enough ventilation. I was relieved and glad that they at least had the common sense to do so.

"We're going to Belgium tomorrow." He cocked his fedora, using his gun, and before he could fish out a smoke from his pocket, I spoke.

"Hey don't smoke, I hate it when you smoke. And why are we going Belgium? This doesn't make any sense." I argued back, unsatisfied. He neglected my first sentence and drew out a cigarette from his suit, biting it with his teeth.

"Whattaya think? To get married of course." He tugged out a lighter from his pocket.

I could feel my eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"I hate it when you smoke!" I snatched the cigarette from his mouth without thinking. "Also, I haven't agreed on this, why are you making decisions for me?" my seething anger was obvious.

"Oh? Then what do you suggest I do, if I don't smoke? You'd have agreed. Right?" he joined 2 answers in one respond. He locked his eyes with me, aligned.

I-I guess I would, but he should still seek my permission first!

"I swear, I would only love you," he confessed with a slight smirk. He knew I would blush. Covering my mouth, I felt like I was a girl in one of the random YouTube videos who had just got confessed by.

The silent caused the birds who are rehearsing their evening choruses to become evident. Their soothing and tranquility voice relaxed me.

"…O-okay."

He purred in succession, moving forward to claim my lips. I trembled, but accepted him as he dragged me into what we did last night.

S-so in the end, who's the mastermind? Me or him?

**OMAKE**

"Maman, you planned all these didn't you?" Reborn simpered. He sat at one of Nana's kitchen chair. The gushing sound of the water could be heard, but she didn't speak.

"I just had to help my son, that's all." She enunciated, clearly but softly. She placed a single plate at the dish rack.

"Even if it involves losing his virginity?" he chuckled this time, as he dipped another cigarette on the ashtray.

"Yes. Besides, you'd have treasured him. After all, it's so obvious that your jealousy is leaking out whenever he's around with others." Nana mused, and then laughed.

Reborn titled his fedora and gave a dangerous glint.

"Thank you for giving him to me."

_So the one who manipulates this little game was the one who we least expect, as expected of Iemitsu's wife._

**O****MAKE 2**

"Is this Tsunayoshi-kun's classroom? I heard that it's here..." the girl who confessed to Tsuna recently strolled around the corridor. She stopped. Moans and screams could be heard that sounded like Tsunayoshi-kun. Deciding to take a peek at what's occurring in the classroom, she tiptoe-ed and took a peek via the glass of the door.

_Blood streamed down her nose.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Oh man. This sure took up a whole lot of day to complete. I actually have some notes for the story. Please read this section to understand more.

Why I chose Belgium: they allowed same-sex marriage, and I heard that this country makes the best chocolates. I'm just plainly craving for it right now.

The idea on angels and devils/what-or-not: it's a randomly thought out idea, and I just thought Tsuna and Hayato would look good in.

Why I didn't use Hibari/Mukuro in this story: They just didn't fit in the story line unfortunately, no matter how much I wanted to add them.

Japanese words: Kaa-san: Mom. You can check any other Japanese words that I used, (if I used) using google.

Bad smut: Sorry; I didn't mean for it to turn out this way.

Alright, ending my note here. Leave me a comment to tell me what you think. Take care, Minna-san!

_Daylite._


End file.
